


Do you want to build an angel?

by Anjik94



Category: Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen, Parody, Poetry, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural version of Frozen song "Do you want to build a snowman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to build an angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-zXT5bIBM0 :D

Do you want to build an angel?

 

Dean?

 

Do you want to build an angel?

Come on, let’s go and hunt!

I never see you anymore,

Come out the door,

It’s like you’ve died again.

We used to be best brothers,

And now we’re not,

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to build an angel?

It doesn’t have to be an angel...

 

Go away bitch

Okay, jerk...

 

Do you want to build an angel?

Or ride Impala around the States?

I think some company is overdue,

I started summoning,

The demons from the hell.

(Just a minute Crowley)

It gets a little lonely,

All these motel rooms,

Just watching the porn alone...

 

Dean, please, I know you’re in there,

Cas is asking where you’ve been,

Bobby says “keep the family business” and I’m trying to,

I’m right here for you,

Just let me in.

We only have each other,

What are we gonna hunt?

Do you want to build an angel?

It doesn’t have to be an angel...

 

Ok, jerk...


End file.
